


天长地久

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 告白需要很长时间准备。
Relationships: Dan Reynolds/Wayne Sermon





	天长地久

**Author's Note:**

> 本文人物与现实中对应的人物没有关系，我仅仅使用了他们的名字，故事虚构 
> 
> 这些人物都属于他们自己 
> 
> 对于Aja的出现，我也觉得有点点不妥。我尊重乐队成员的婚姻与家庭，在这儿说声抱歉 
> 
> Dan的病叫强直性脊柱炎（AS），也是在B站看到的，用在了文中

一 

Wayne从小房间的人群中挤出来。Ben停车在楼下等他。他往后看了一眼，他的临时同事，三三两两地留在房间里，闲话着种种无聊的事情。大概，其中还有关于那位近日被人揭露新旧情史的出名小姑娘的吧……Wayne确保自己的提琴没有被落在里边，飞快地退了出去。 

上了Ben的车，他把遮光板拉下来，挡住刺眼的夕阳光芒，对Ben说：“好了，我们走。” 

Ben把他的琴包扔到后座上，缓缓开了一阵。他们这一聚，还没有定晚饭在哪里吃。车在马路边上爬行着，惬意地享受夕阳笼罩下的温度。Wayne低笑两声，感觉很自在。起码他们现在还可以不受监视地游荡。他告诉了Ben。 

“你想多了，老兄，”Ben戴上墨镜，慢悠悠地说，“我们过气啦。” 

Wayne把头转向窗外，自己做了个怪相。他不在意Ben这么说。只是莫名有些……落寞？不知何时他们四个才能重聚，开始乐队下一步的计划。 

“Dan下周回来，Platz也快了，这家伙浪了有一个月了吧？”Ben笑，“单身旅游是很没劲的，他不该怪我没提醒过他。” 

Wayne闭上眼睛，静静听着Ben的话。 

“一个一个都走了……当然我以后也可能会这样。从一开始我就感觉到，我们不可能永远停留在一个地方。我们真应该出去走走。哈……理一理自己的事业，对吧？Dan总是不肯停下来休息一刻钟。你也是的，非要给自己找这差事来干……” 

“这不是我想要的。”Wayne打断。 

Ben抿抿嘴角，仿佛在挤出一个笑。 

“周围一切本来引不起我的注意——那帮人的资质也是。” 

Wayne声调低了点，几近自语。 

Ben沉默了一阵，说：“你越来越像一条扁咸鱼了。” 

Wayne伸了伸腰，回道：“你也是。” 

Ben又说：“Dan什么时候才能回来？他不在，你整个人都不对劲。” 

“也许吧。”Wayne把头转向一边。 

“你应该和他说明白。别怪我没和你说，总有一天，他会结婚去，甚至和你走上不同的路。” 

Ben咬字很重,停下来等他回答。 

Wayne听着车子驶在平坦路面上的微微轰鸣声，皱了眉，然后又恢复放松。 

“你想让我告诉他。” 

“我只是把一种可能告诉你听。” 

“这么讲吧，”Wayne望了朋友一眼，说下去，“我不是没想过，但不该太……草率。我们各有各的事业，是啊，像你说的，时间一长就顾不上对方了。已经太久了，从我们毕业时起就过去太久了。现在再说，我怀疑，就算他接受，也不是那么容易。” 

“我和他总吵架。还是定期聚聚好，我们不适合真正在一起生活……” 

他看见Ben怜悯的眼神，耸了耸肩，依旧转向窗外。 

二 

他们十九岁时凑齐了四个人。Dan和Wayne率先在学校认识。他们通过介绍在酒吧里找到卖唱的Platz，随后Ben也带着他的吉他加入进来。Platz最初给人的印象是多才多艺，几乎能同时玩得起三样乐器，但有些冷漠。冷漠？现在回想起来他们一定会大笑。他们年轻时总是刻意凸显自己的不合群，一面冷眼观望，一面暗暗期盼。事实证明四个怪家伙还是能聚在一起的。 

Dan有一副好嗓子，一直以来都是主唱。他在这几年里，从最初的羞涩转变为一炮而红后的大方老成。当然，私下里他们发现彼此还是没变的。他们或多或少都受了公众影响，逐渐走向交际场上的成熟。曾经Ben在采访中从不说话，只在三人轮番发言时和他们一起看着镜头。曾经Platz非常神经质，嚷嚷着要杀了所有狗仔。那个藏在停车场的狗仔毁了他们的聚会。不过从好方面看，曾经他们对聚会的珍惜是今天所不能比较的。今天，他们有了时间，少了狗仔的关注度，理应欢庆才对。但连最坚定的粘合者，任劳任怨的Ben，也承认有时想离开个一年半年，谈场恋爱或干点别的什么。 

他们在一起似乎很久了，久到他们在拥有一个替他们给歌曲润色的工作室时，都怀念以前努力创作的日子。在一张旧的记者照中，Dan戴着耳机，侧着头跟Wayne说着什么，蹙着眉。Ben和Platz坐在靠后的地方，前者低着头，一手按在一边太阳穴上，后者则不知看着什么地方，微笑。看来Platz没怎么变过。他一直年轻、专注，奔来走去，也最喜欢抛下大伙一个人出去玩——保持独立，也许是避免在人群中忙碌着迅速老去的秘诀。他连发型都没换，总甩着一撇长刘海。 

“头发长和头发长的人最有话题了。”Ben某一次斜躺在沙发上说。当时他看着Wayne和Platz对着电脑从八点讨论到十一点。如果Wayne没记错的话，当时他无心瞥见房间那一头Dan投过来的眼神。一被察觉，Dan把头低下去了。这人真像个小孩子——这是当时Wayne的想法。他最多不过报以心底一笑。有时很难猜他们主唱的想法，那个高大又腼腆、扎着小辫子、有点冲动的人。 

现在，Dan很少表露出幼稚了。每次他们在商量里都有点互相妥协的意味，不会吵，不会有谁提出“晚上陪我出去走走”这样依赖性的要求。若干年前这是他们的家常便饭。两个人，走在灯火闪闪的街道上时，Wayne感觉到Dan对自己的依靠。他知道自己对Dan也一样，尽管他是Dan不开心时的心灵导师。随后，名声迎面而来，一场一场的演唱会见面会之后，Dan一点一点长大，一点一点把自己屏护起来。“是吧，”Wayne想道，“Dan最终会长大，我也是，我们都会觉得以前的自己傻。”他不再提当年的事。他爱Dan。他也是Dan的朋友。这种爱更多是友谊的味道。多年来它渐渐停在了这一阶段。 

整个乐队因为他和Dan默契的关系始终稳固如磐石。Dan是他们的核心，永远冲动，胸怀热血，唱起歌来像是要把话筒吃下去，敲鼓能把棒子敲折手敲得流血。有了Dan，他们也有了决心。 

他看着Dan从青年长成一个男人。从前那个汗流浃背给车换胎的男孩，转眼间就戴着墨镜提着包穿行过国际机场的出口。Wayne远远的看着他。他想到，那么久了Dan还没成家。他会找个同行的姑娘吗？他会找个普通的女人吗？我该怎么给建议？一念之间Dan已走到跟前。他笑着任Wayne拉过他的拖箱。Wayne满意地转过身：“我们走。” 

Dan迈着细瘦的长腿走在前边，也许是身边的人在，他表现得轻捷放松不少。 

“你接到Dan了！”Aja在电话里说，“马上回来吧，Ben和Platz也在。让我来拯救你们的肠胃。” 

“可以让Ben帮你，他的厨艺不错。” 

“啥？” 

“Ben可以帮到你。”Wayne拢住电话。 

“他算什么？你们这一年活在什么状况里，竟然连Ben做的都被表扬了。” 

Wayne默默翻了个白眼，在Dan好奇的眼神里只是说：“我们快点。”Dan会意。Aja早在他上飞机前就通知了他。自从毕业Aja组了一个乐队，他们几个便很少见面。Aja一如既往地挑起了叫他们四个莽汉见识厨房艺术之任。有她在，他们就会收拾房子、扮演绅士，一扫烂泥模样。只是她别常来就好了，长期这样真的不容易。 

忙碌间期这种普通的生活与愈加像绿洲一样滋润。Aja的倩影和她妙手做出的一道道菜更令人飘然。 

送走了Aja后，他们半年以来第一次聚齐在一间卧室里。Dan靠着台灯在膝上的本子里写着什么，Ben和Platz躺床上互相发着半罐啤酒的疯气，Wayne边擦着洗过的头发边看他们。 

“小姐，我们一起远走高飞吧。” 

“可我的恶魔姐姐不允许呢。”Platz朝Wayne一指。Wayne回想着这是出自上学时的哪一部话剧。天哪，他的头发。他想起来了。总有人嘲笑他的头发，Platz还说他和Dan并肩走时从背后看像情侣。 

“不必在意俗世的羁绊。只要你愿意，我们可以从窗那里跳下去，落到柔软的灌木上。我们可以牵着手，”Ben扯了扯Platz架在他肚子上的脚，“一起奔到地平线那里去。” 

Dan在默默地笑。 

“我们谁赶紧找个女朋友，”Platz拖长声音，“老麻烦Aja也不是办法。” 

“你这样子能找到，我就去见上帝。”Ben说。 

Platz恹恹地翻了个身。 

“Dan就和Wayne在一起，”Ben小声道，“而你，我不想和你凑合，去买身新行头吧。” 

“玩摇滚的，必须要这样，”Platz紧了紧额上的发圈，“你还是留意着点自己吧。” 

Wayne看向Dan，发现他皱着眉，正一点点试着撑起身体。Wayne走过去，他知道Dan犯病了。 

“腿有点僵。”Dan说。 

他们立即安静，看着Dan接过药吃下双倍剂量。让Dan好好休息为好，他们关了灯全部躺平。 

三 

Dan单独在外，Wayne无从知道他是否能按时被提醒吃药。 

“我们去哪儿吃？”Ben一迭声地催问，“再开下去就开出市区了。” 

“去钓鱼啊。鱼竿在后箱里吗?” 

“滚吧。你想吃鱼我们就去河边的餐馆。” 

夕阳似乎停留了太长时间。在这条贯穿城市的河的河畔，日落总是很慢。没有楼房阻拦，晚霞在水里铺开，四周的田野更明亮了。 

他们把车远远停在路边。 

Wayne换上一件色彩特别浮夸的外套。 

“你这是干嘛？”Ben站在后备箱边问他。 

“人们被它吸引，就不会注意我的脸了。” 

“你真的这么想？”Ben捂住了眼睛。 

“真的，不用墨镜了。” 

“我得戴。” 

“我可以帮你修饰一下。” 

“我警告你——”Ben举起一根手指。但Wayne已经摸出绳圈和梳，一把攥住了Ben后脑的头发。他给Ben快速地扎出了许多用各色绳子绑着的小辫，再合成一股垂下。 

对着无限懊恼的重新戴上墨镜的Ben，他说：“好啦，没人会认出你。” 

他俩走进餐馆，进了一个包厢。 

Ben摘下墨镜，环视了一圈：“这种设计挺好的。” 

Wayne抬起椅子的前腿，看着天花板，听着隐约从外面传来的人声：“是挺好。” 

“如果能够像一个普通人一样生活——” 

“是啊，我们过气了。” 

Ben笑了起来，Wayne感到更落寞。如果Dan听到了，他会怎么想？他是最在意的，他从不愿认输。但有时冷清是必须的，等待也是必须的。 

Ben打断他的思绪，叫他吃鱼。那是河里的鱼，一串串在火塘里烤好了再送过来。Wayne的食欲被唤醒了，他几个月来一直忽略了城里还有这么多小吃等着他。鱼烫着，他们忍痛用手撕，这是最方便的办法。 

“他们摆餐具做什么用？我看不出来。”Ben大叫。 

“不知道，”Wayne说，“店主是中亚来的吧，他们老家就是这么用手吃的，大概。” 

Ben摇摇头没再说话。Wayne也吃鱼无暇顾及其他。 

“我出去走一圈。”Ben过了一会站起身，戴上眼镜。 

Wayne不动声色吃着，想着Ben被认出的可能。他还算安全。他最为低调，事实上他的存在是最重要的。比方今天他就愿意牺牲和女友的时间，陪Wayne吃顿饭。他的女友似乎是一个肥胖但美丽的女人。Wayne祝福他们。也许以后能吃到比意面更好吃的晚餐。 

四年前，他们四个拼命写歌，四处寻找机会。然后，关键的一场表演到来了。那次盛会上他们被紧急选上替补，实在幸运，效果出奇好，他们也一夜成名。他们都觉得自己有无限的潜能，也有确切的出头之日，没想到来得如此之快——霎时被一大群闪光灯包围，被推到了舞台前方。 

“兄弟，你已经是了不起的名人了。”他对Dan说。Dan勉强地笑了，慢慢地走开。他们此刻在候场。又一次表演，而且比上一次更为盛大。他们可是第一次以知名乐队身份上台。Dan看上去快呕了，Platz靠着墙一动不动。他自己也好不到哪去。没人来告诉他们，他们应该怎么做。他们心底的一点骄傲已被恐惧挤得不见踪影了。 

这时Ben为Platz整理衣领，又向他们这边微笑。Wayne发现Ben就像个救星。Wayne也扬起嘴角，和Dan对视了一下。他拿不准现在Dan是不是一说话就会吐，只好向Ben那边凑过去。他听见Ben对Platz说；“只要找到你那感觉。那种感觉会重回你身上的……” 

演出结束后，Wayne趁乱在Ben脸颊上亲了一下。他希望Dan能终于放下重负，但Dan一个人不知跑到了什么地方，二十分钟后才咧着嘴回来。Platz还找不着自己的声音，其他三人向他保证他的和声很美妙，才让他平静下来。 

以后他们无论去哪里，看到多大的场面，都难以忘记这一次。 

“你是我们的幸运星。”Platz说。 

Ben低头摆弄起吉他，在其他人的笑声中放弃了开口，转而唱起来： 

Stand up when you hear your name 

It makes me feel we're quite the same 

We have the same old hands 

We've made the same old plans 

…… 

Time is taking over 

Look how far we've come 

…… 

四 

Ben走进来，说：“明早我就要去我女友那边了，她在另一座城，她那边有点事。” 

“哦？”Wayne扬起眉毛。 

“哈，就是……上回照片上那个。”Ben一屁股坐下，拎起一条鱼的尾巴，“我会在Dan回来时也赶回来。啊，我得催催Platz那小子。” 

“先吃吧。”Wayne说。他翻了翻面前成堆的鱼骨。“这么多鱼够我们吃了吧？” 

“不能再多了，反正我也不饿。” 

Ben又说：“你别吃这么多，一会儿彻夜工作，一会儿又暴饮暴食……最近Dan老毛病又犯了，也是拼命……” 

“什么？” 

“Dan的助理说的。Dan膝盖痛，但他认为他不用休息。” 

Wayne脑中出现Dan每一次痛起来的情景，他立即要打个电话。“我刚打过，他不接，助理也说他不在。”Ben说。眼见接下来就是一场对Dan不负责任行为的声讨会，但两人都沉默了。 

“你知道吗，”一会儿Ben说，“他跟我说过让我放心一类的话。对自己的情况他应该比谁都清楚。但有时候，他确实把工作看得比自己重要。” 

“难道非要有过教训才会成熟点吗？”Wayne问。 

“别这么说，”Ben轻轻摇头，“他肯定不会像过去那样了。人都会长大的，我只希望他能平安。” 

Wayne努力把注意力放回半冷的鱼上。Ben抓起鱼一边咬，一边不时打电话。夜幕降临了，窗外的河水是漆黑的，倒映着三两点灯光，不知哪个醉汉在河那边大声唱歌。Ben忽然拿起手机——电话通了。 

“喂，是Dan吗？”Ben直截地问，“你膝盖又疼了？” 

Wayne在旁边，隐约能听见电话里的声音，洪亮且真诚。 

“你不打算休息吗？不，我们不关心你进程到了多少。” 

一阵沉默。然后是一连串的“对不起”。 

“我们不需要你向我们说对不起，”Ben说，“请你一定要爱惜自己。” 

一阵声音，听不清楚。 

“哦，一定按时吃药。”Ben听着另一头的声音，闭眼点了点头，“好，Wayne，你要跟他说吗？” 

Wayne重复了Ben的警告便收了线。 

晚饭算是完了，但他们并没有走。Ben又出去了一趟。 

在Wayne久远的记忆里，Dan在大学时参加过跑步比赛。那时他们互相间还不熟。Wayne比Dan大两届，负责护理伤员。Dan一跑完，当天就病倒，此后一周都在医护室的病床上度过。 

“你该衡量衡量自己的水平，再决定要不要参加。”Wayne端着药盘子，很真诚地对Dan说。他因为说话直接惹来不少讨厌。至少这次他是真心的——面对一个和他认识不久、体型削瘦的朋友因为逞强倒在了病床上，怎么说都该关心一下。 

Dan张开嘴，没出口的话转为一个笑。他很虚弱，看上去还能和人自如交谈，其实一动不能动，下不了地。他一直发着烧。Wayne在他看不见时摇了摇头。他没少听说这个傻瓜的事——自报名起就志在超过那个记录保持者，往死里训练了一个多月，但在比赛中仍没能实现。 

但他不认为Dan是个彻底的傻瓜。尤其他一直对人保持着礼貌，自有种没被打败的自信在。这使得Wayne禁不住要多看他几眼。Dan真的只像一个个头窜得太高的中学生。但他的眼神，他的气质，他的一切让Wayne深信他不简单。 

Wayne背着大提琴经过礼堂，听见吉他伴着低沉的歌声。当他悄悄进入门口，在一个远远的角落里，他见到三周没见到的Dan。他一个人对着地板上一方夕阳唱着歌。几天过去，当他撞见Dan好几次后，他跑回宿舍带上了自己的老吉他。礼堂里，Dan正在那儿，停了歌声，正若有所思一下一下拨着弦。Wayne第一次在这种时候走近他，带着他的吉他。他走过礼堂里大片阴暗的地方，走进那一方夕阳，再出来时，Dan的表情已近可辨认了。Dan显得有点害羞、惊讶，慢慢站起，也朝他走过来。Wayne摆摆手说：“没事，我——只是想和你一起。” 

Dan没听清楚，不过已经无所谓了。他在Dan旁边坐下。现在，他只需要倾听。 

“你想听什么？”Dan低头小声问，但他搭在琴上的手明显微微颤动着，“我自己写了些歌。” 

第二次见面时，Dan便不再问，自顾自地弹了起来。Wayne也自顾自听了起来，轻轻晃起身体。一切都很自然。一曲弹罢，他让Wayne也弹。 

我变成一只飞鸟 

一只掠过大地的猛禽 

在河水中奔跑 

夕阳还没落下 

我已走了一程又一程 

后来，再在学校音乐集会上看见他，Wayne就一点也不意外了。 

“这是个特别的人。”同学在一旁看他翻看Dan的谱子。 

Wayne 问他：“怎么特别？” 

“……字特别乱。但是，其他的‘特别’的话，”他看了一眼Wayne，“你经常看他的曲子，他的‘特别’你更加理解吧。” 

“Dan有什么特别呢？” 

这个问题Wayne并不细想。虽然Dan自己也说过：“人不一定要有突出的才华，有特点才好。” 

那些晚上，他们在街上，看街边房屋里的灯火。如果Platz和Ben在，也许Wayne只能听他们喋喋不休地讨论那些远到月球上的问题，例如他们的音乐会给人类造成多大的的影响，以及买下整条涡河左岸的设想。如果他俩不在，他和Dan就可以好好享受静谧。Dan会很信赖地问他：“怎样才可以让人的热情保持下去？”他会愕然，装作思考，然后对着星光寥寥的天发呆。 

后来他把自己的答案在邮件里发给了Dan： 

“别把音乐当兴趣，把它当生计。”当它与你的吃穿发生关系，才可以融进你的血液里。 

他不感觉累。至少现在，他想起自己的期盼，仍然时时被鼓舞。 

晨风里，他可爱的前传教士匆匆走在旁边，他的手指和嘴唇都微微动着，说明晨祷还未结束。他常常会把自己的信仰写进歌里。Wayne觉得无所谓，他自己可以没什么信仰。当他看向Dan，能有安静的时刻，给他想道“现在我们要一起度过新的一天了”，他心中就会涨满虔诚。这也许很神圣，也许并不。他喜欢这么想。 

Dan不时在夜深人静时靠在窗边，独个儿祈祷。每到那时，Wayne很想说：“上天并没有给你一副健康的躯体。” 

Dan跟他说起自己的病时，是他们在大学的时候。他在床边抱着膝，低头看着自己的双腿。Wayne本想问他为什么要比赛，最后还是问：“平时会疼吗？” 

Dan点头：“最近加重了。” 

Wayne想指出这是比赛以及之前一切训练的后果，但还是闭了嘴。 

“我小时候，第一次意识到这病，是早上醒来，感觉翻不了身……那是第一次。” 

现在，Dan脊柱的病，队友们都知道。因为病情平稳，一般与常人无异，加之Dan强大的性格，几乎让人忘记了这回事。 

出名以来连月的演唱会，种种随之而来的大小事情，尚令他们三人心烦，对于Dan就更危险了。虽说Dan已经不愿像小弟弟一样依靠Wayne，但Wayne没放弃主动关心。那些Dan独自外出的夜晚，估摸着他没睡，Wayne开始敲邮件。 

“有些事情你完全可以和我们说。” 

“你不必觉得孤独，你还没发现事情的另一面。” 

“让我们共同面对不好吗？” 

他有意在那些“我”后都加上了“们”。至少在目前，他不希冀特殊了。 

走出餐馆，Ben和他穿过马路。啤酒的劲还是大，而他感觉头脑发烫，双手冰凉，握住的是夜风的寒气。 

Ben提高声音问：“说真的，Dan的病如果真正严重了，你怎么办？” 

Wayne想要停下来跟他打一架。 

Ben似乎并不想要Wayne的回答。他继续说：“你不应该再等了。还有多少时间可等呢？我们就只有这十年，有热情，有能力，又有些钱。等时间一过，我们的很多想法就真的会过时，连我们自己都不会相信了。 

“去呀，去告诉他。如果这个关乎乐队能不能维系，我们也付得起这个代价。因为你俩，我们都要疯了，你们不在一块儿，我俩不敢交女朋友！” 

Wayne大笑，喉咙发干。“根本没有……没有这么理想化，没有这么回事儿。” 

“你没替Dan想过吗？”Ben站住，拽住他的手腕，“Dan一直没交女友，你认为是谁在等谁？” 

Wayne迈开步子，把Ben往前扯：“你觉得他在等而已。他早过了要人陪睡的年龄啦。” 

Wayne独自上了楼，脑中仍回荡着Ben把车开走前丢下的一句“执迷不悟”。为什么从小到大总有人这么说他？但是，他永远不能对Ben发火。暂且早点睡吧。什么时候，他们四个能聚在一起？ 

新的一天，他早起，整理了曲谱，随便给即将开始的一轮制作铺了个底。打了几番电话都还没完，他在心里求着Platz快点回来用其硬技术撑起局面。中午自己做了饭，推掉外面的工作，一觉睡到三点。这是为了特别的事。 

又一年，今天是母亲的忌日。今天他想起母亲对他说过的话：“你和你爸，你们都一样，不会再回来。你们总向往着外面。” 

他很少去想，他与他那父亲有什么相像。现在看来是有了。至少父亲带他去过很多地方，在他十三四岁渴望风景的时候。母亲一辈子就很少远行了。他还想过带母亲出去玩，她也许回穿上不常穿的衣服，尤其那条缀着花的红裙？但在他与队友们刚刚起步不久，母亲就去世了。 

他在街上游荡，在酒吧街街口的长椅上坐了下来。五年前，在这里，他在晚上给母亲打了外出后的第一个电话。现在他打电话给他的姨母。 

“好的，好的，好孩子。我会代你去看望你的母亲的。是，我会在她那里点上一根蜡烛，放心吧。我会把雪扫干净的，不用客气，好孩子……嗯，别放心上。你妈妈一定很开心……你什么时候回来，我们都欢迎你……” 

五 

“亲爱的Wayne：我快和那些先生们商量好了，两天后就有结果。不瞒你说，这很奇怪，似乎音乐人也能是企业家……也许是个好的方面。 

“Wayne：我的腿时好时坏，当然，如果有影响，我就不会再做这种奇怪的工作了。又是一个上午，和各种人见面。这里很热，我想跳进涡河洗个澡。 

“Wayne：这个城市的音乐人过着和我们完全不一样的生活……回来再细说。我觉得无论什么事务，可能对我们的未来都是有意义的。我愿意继续下去，只要记者们别在我洗澡时突然要采访……亚当先生的香水该换了，和他开三天的会，我感觉到鼻炎要复发。 

“Wayne：酒店被子有点潮潮的，但比在巡演时好多了。 

“Wayne：去展览会的时候，我觉得自己长高了。也许我以后进门真得弯腰了吧。 

“Wayne：有时我真想回到巡演的时候。我们的车维修过了吗？Ben说过他的床板斜了。 

“Wayne：Platz又发了些照片上来，一副很惬意的样子。 

“Wayne：今晚可以一人好好休息了。这座城市灯火璀璨，很像我们那里。我还录了我唱的一首歌。 

“Wayne：你现在忙吗？等我回来后我们要大干一场了。 

“Wayne：转告Ben，我要那个履历的文件，让他发过来。 

“Wayne：我就要回来了。” 

“你决定了吗？” 

“你问了四次了。”Wayne低头看看表。天色正逐渐黑下去。电话那头，Ben叫道：“那真是……我恨不能回来亲眼目睹。” 

Wayne笑笑，看向马路的方向。半小时前，他就等在他们乐队工作室的停车场门口。 

“你怎的突然又想开了？还他妈这么心急，他一下车就要告诉他？” 

Wayne点头，但他知道Ben看不见。 

“说起来，他几点到？六点半的话……现在还没见到吗？” 

“没错。”Wayne把手插进大衣口袋。他环顾四周。停车场里已亮起零散的路灯，只有他一人一动不动地站在这儿。马路那边车来车往，隐隐的轰鸣声传来。他早已看到无数辆以为是Dan的车。但他不介意等下去。 

Ben的声音忽然大起来：“你是不是忘了一件事？他坐专车去的!专车!” 

没等他进一步解释，Wayne就掐掉电话，向侧门跑去。专车会停在那一边的车位，他早该想到的，不过也许还赶得及。他跑过一盏盏路灯，又转过一丛潮湿的箭竹。 

越往目的地，光线越昏暗，四周的灌木在路灯范围以外的夜色里沙沙响着。当侧门出现在远处时，一盏巨大的照明灯映亮了整片场地。一辆亮着灯的车旁，似乎下来了一个高个儿的人影。Wayne放慢步子，向那个方向走去。 

六 

Arrow坐在车上，不高兴地撇着嘴，因为Dan刚告诉她“不到十二岁的人不能坐在副驾上”。Dan从后视镜看着她。Ben有时借车，会抱怨他乱移后视镜。他爱把镜子掰到能看见后座上的Arrow的角度。七岁的孩子，个头已经颇高。 

Dan看着Arrow悄悄笑了。他吹起了口哨，车子一转，开上了去学校的最后一段大道。Arrow看他眨眼睛，笑起来。 

“爸爸，今天我要早回来，跟叔叔们骑单车。” 

Dan不知道Ben和Platz还跟Arrow做过多少约定，总之，他皱起眉，想着什么时候要和他俩谈谈。Arrow又笑了，忽然放低声音，说：“爸爸，别管那个了，我有件事——” 

“我得和你们一起去。” 

“不不不，我有件事告诉你！我昨天见到Wing了，他其实没有生气！” 

“什么？噢，噢，”Dan垂下眼皮，“谁知道呢。他的想法，我……” 

“爸，放心啦。我觉得不会有问题的。什么时候我能去他那儿玩？” 

Dan把车慢慢停在街边，路的尽头就是学校。 

“这周末我带你一起去。”Dan下车，拉起Arrow的手。 

时间尚早，学校里铺满阳光与寂静。有斑鸠藏在花木深处不时叫着。校门已开，老师在那里迎接。Arrow明显想在校门外再消磨片刻。 

“Arrow，”Dan想想，蹲下来，“你已经有了自己喜欢的乐队了，是吗？能告诉我吗？” 

Arrow微微张大眼睛，“嘻”地笑了一声，凑到Dan耳边说：“我最喜欢的是你的呀，爸爸，你们的乐队。”她抽身，小跑进了校门。 

Dan站起身，挥了一阵手，远远对牵孩子的手的老师笑了笑。他慢慢转身，从口袋里拿出手机，顺着街道走下去。


End file.
